


Cain’s Heart

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 22:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18157973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. Are you still doing angry requests ? I just saw this. If you are angry!Cain. He is angry because he sees Demon!Dean hit the reader. Or be mean if you aren’t comfy with hitting.





	Cain’s Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anonymous. Are you still doing angry requests ? I just saw this. If you are angry!Cain. He is angry because he sees Demon!Dean hit the reader. Or be mean if you aren’t comfy with hitting.

It had taken you by surprise when Cain came to the bunker to stay. You assumed it was because of the mark, and that was it. However, Cain was there simply for you. For some reason, the Father of Murder held a soft spot for you. The thought of unleashing Dean with the mark near you, with little means to control him, left him angry.

You had noticed the change in Dean before you knew the truth. He seemed off, but you couldn’t put your finger on why. Finally, one day, Sam let you in on it. You were hurt that they kept that from you, and angry that they had made it seem like there was nothing wrong.

By the time Cain had shown up a couple weeks later, you had forgiven them. It was a bit difficult, but they were family.

“Damn it, Dean.” You snapped.

He glared at you. “I’m doing this, whether you and Sam want me to or not.”

You stood in his way. “What happened to us, Dean? _Huh_? What happened to planning shit out?” Sure, you hadn’t been with them your whole life, but still. Since they’d taken you in, things seemed to go smoothly.

“You honestly want to know what happened, Y/N?” He growled.

“Yes, Dean! I **_WOULD_** like to know.”

Cain made his way towards the yelling, concerned. He knew Dean would never in his right mind hurt you, but he was far from being in his right mind.

Dean’s face was tight, and full of anger. “ ** _YOU_** happened.” He yelled, pointing in your face. “We were perfectly fine without you. And then suddenly, we have a fucking sister to take care of.” You stared at him, shocked. “What? I hurt your feelings? Because it’s true. All this extra work goes into cases now because we have to make sure you don’t get fucking hurt. News flash- we don’t want you here!”

Blinking, you teared up. “Why didn’t you ever tell me?”

“Right, because you would have listened. Too fucking busy with a pity party that your mom died. Get over it.” He ground out. “You’re only related to us because your mother was a _whore_ who my dad fucked.”

At that moment, Cain rushed in, getting in the middle of you. “That was uncalled for!” He growled at Dean. “What would you call yourself? Sleeping your way through the country.” His voice was low, and dangerous. “I highly suggest you take a look in the mirror  before flinging such words, Dean. Now get out.”

Dean glared back. “It’s the truth.”

Cain grabbed him by the front of his shirt and shoved him back through the doorway before turning to you. His thumb brushed away a tear, making you look at him. “What he said is untrue.” His voice had softened greatly. “From what I have seen, you are a fine hunter, and a valuable member of the Winchester family.”

You gave him a small smile. “Thanks, Cain.”

He smiled back at you. “Of course.” His thumb was still brushing your cheek. “Protecting you is the reason I came to stay here. I’ll be here as long as I feel I’m needed.”


End file.
